Diaries Revealed
by RedGecko
Summary: Trunks' diary! ^_^ Its funny!!! I will continue this if i get good reviews...Maybe i will even do other people!
1. Default Chapter

Diaries Revealed

Diaries Revealed

By: Trunks Lover TL

Dairy 1: Trunks' Red Book 

A/N: In this fic Goten has a crush on trunks but Trunks just doesn't notice it. You are warned! So don't go flaming me about that…Because I will just laugh in your face at your stupidity…when flaming think up something creative! for gushness sake!

~ January 1

A diary hu? That's what mother says I need. She says I need to get it out of my system and that I have been a pain in the butt. So she buys this little red booklet and writes in big bold letter on the front DIARY…This is not my diary… It's my little red writing…Journal. Yes this is a journal!

~ January 2

Journal thing, 

Weird! Who would have thought I would be writing stuff? What happens if someone (namely father or mother) finds this? Will they actually read it? What would father think? Would he think I'm an idiot for writing stuff? I hope not! Today I played hooky from work. All of those girls with big head and big crushes give me a headache. To get away from them, even if it's just an hour, is a big relief. What else…um…dinner was bad MOM CAN'T COOK! Yes if you read this mother, I mean it! You really can't! Well I think mother is going to order pizza tomorrow so I will not suffer.

~ January 3 

Hello Journal,

Today the girls at work left me alone! They will be back by tomorrow because the only reason they were gone is because there is a new male secretary. The girls just went to 'welcome' him, most likely by smothering him with girlie questions. I found out that mom was not cooking pizza so I invited myself to Goten's house. Chichi is a really great cook. 

~ January 4

Dear Journal,

The girls came back today and the ringleader, Shannon, asked me out. I don't like her but she said she would pay. Who can turn down a free pizza and movie? I said yes. I will only go on one date.

~ January 5

Dear Journal,

Today I was supposed to go out on a date with that fan girl, Shannon, but when I went to get us a snack she disappeared. It turns out Pan had scarred her off. She told me if a girl was scared of her than that girl wasn't worthy of me. What does that mean? Oh well I had to suffer moms bad cooking again. Maybe I will sign her up for a cooking class. YES I'm a genius!

~ January 6

Hey Journal,

Pan was acting odd today. She blew up on be just because I called her a 'cute little girl'. That's no reason to get all mad! I think she's going through PMS. I really feel bad for her if that is the case because when I learned about PMS in 8th grade, the teacher made it sound like hell. Poor Pan-chan 

~ January 7

Yay Journal,

Pan seems to be getting over her PMS. Well at least she's not ranting and raving and bitching me out about _everything. _Today I was sparing with Goten and he smacked me flat on my face. The funny thing is when he landed on my chest, in a straddle position, he got all embarrassed and blushed like mad. Then he assured me that he wasn't gay and the he liked my sister. I didn't even ask if he was gay. He really is weird sometimes.

~ January 8

Dear Journal, 

I feel really bad. I think mom has been going through you because she asked my if I liked her cooking. Of corse I said yes so that I would not hurt her feelings. But then she said I don't have to lie. She wouldn't let me eat the food she cooked. Then she broke into tears and sent me to my room. Jeez she really looked hurt.

~ January 9

Dear Journal,

I will hide you from now on so no one will read you. Mom has taken drastic measures! She signed up for a month long cooking class. That's not the worst of it, the classes are 8 hours long. I feel terrible. Also Pan had gone back to ranting and raving. Darn that PMS!

~ January 12

Dear Journal,

I am sorry I neglected you so much. Mom didn't want to go alone to her first two classes because she thought they would laugh. Well mother had got a few recipes memorized. She is cooking great! Mom is so proud of herself, but father is just as mean as usual. He says he doest care if she took classes and that her cooking is probably worse. He also said he would never let her poison her with such terrible food (Which is weird because he always eats the food she makes) Mother is usually strong against his insults but today she broke down and cried. Poor mother.

~ January 13

Dear Journal,

Pan is still acting up. I don't think its PMS anymore. Now I just think she's trying to get some attention. Maybe she thinks I'm ignoring her because I spend so much time with Goten. I will try to hang out with her tomorrow. It has to work! Oh and also I think mom has made up with father. Especially since I was the two of them having a make out session in the back yard this morning! 

~ January 14

Dear Journal,

Today I waited till Pan was at the peak of her bitching when I finally spent time with her. We went to the beach, just the two of us, and she seemed to have fun. At the beach we saw Goten. I told him I had to cancel on watching the football game tomorrow with him because I was taking Pan to the movies. Goten looked really hurt. I didn't think he would react like that. He asked if he could come but I told him I promised pan it would be just me and her. You know, some good quality friend stuff. He blushed and asked if next time he could come. I told him he could.

~ January 15

Dear Journal,

Pan and I had a great time at the movies! Even tho she didn't leave me any popcorn (I ate all the milk duds haha) we didn't argue about anything. She lost her angry self and was totally hugging on to me. By the time I dropped her off at home, it was 10:00 and the football game was long over. But I decided to go to Goten's house to say hi. I really mean all he said was 'hi'. Then he slammed the door in my face. So what's this about? Male PMS? Haha just kidding!

So should I keep going? Well I thought it was funny…If you like it please review If you don't, your welcome to flame…Well like whatever…. ^_^ You got flames for me? Well…'BRIGN IT ON' (in an episode of fushigi yuugi I saw this fat dude say bring it on and he sounded sooo retarded it was funny)


	2. Trunks' Journal continued

Diaries Revealedtrnks

Diaries Revealed

By: Trunks Lover TL

Dairy 1: Trunks' Red Book continued

I didn't write a disclaimer last time: I don't own Dragonball GT. Too bad tho. I wish I did. I could be like really, really rich. But money doesn't matter anyway.

A/n: Goten and Pan both still have secret crushes on our clueless Trunks. Poor Trunks just doesn't get it…

~ January 16

Dear Journal,

Grrrr darn that Goten… Now that I got Pan to calm down he's being weird! When I left my house this morning he threw an egg at me… I had to go back inside to change my clothes. Then I went out again and he broke my glasses by punching me in the face… All the girls were saying poor trunks lost his glasses. How annoying!

~ January 17

Dear Journal,

Goten is still mad at me. He's making _ME_ mad. Last night he hid a turkey sandwich in my pillow. Ewwww it was all over…. But it tasted good. He's actually a good cook! Pan asked if I wanted to go to get ice cream tomorrow. Should I go? Last time I went somewhere with her she acted like it was a date or something. Oh well I cant pass up good ice cream. I'm going!

~ January 18

Dear Journal,

I went to get ice cream with Pan-chan today. The weird thing is that she was hugging my arm and practically had hearts in her eyes, like the fan girls! Goten came along and was being nice. I bought him some ice cream and he blushed. Well I think he wanted to pay or something… maybe. I'm going to have a little talk with him.

~ January 19

Hey Journal,

Today I had a talk with Goten about his behavior. He apologized to me and said it would stop. Then we went swimming. I had a really great time. My swim shorts almost fell off. It was really funny but Goten again blushed. I did too tho so I don't blame him. It was funny tho. After I dried off, Pan pushed me into the water. I didn't even know she was there. She thought it was funny as hell but it pissed me off. I yelled at her and she looked hurt…I felt bad.

~ January 20

Hello Journal,

I found out what is up with Pan. I was talking with sis and she said Pan is flirting. Why? Why is she flirting with someone twice her age? Well that's fine with me. The cutie pie can flirt all she wants. That young lady needs something to do right? Well I'm really tired. The girls at work were really, really flirtatious and I have a bad headache. Mom's cooking wasn't good today but it wasn't terrible. The worst part is Mr. Satan made me baby sit his dog. I don't like that dog enough to sit next to it for 3 hours.

~ January 24

Sorry Journal,

I have neglected you again! I had sooooo much work. The competing companies tried to buy us out!! I told them no but they kept asking. Plus I was buried alive in paperwork I hope it never happens again. Yesterday I took Goten to the movies like I promised a long time ago. We saw an action movie. Those actors looked so weak. I could do better than that…but then again I really do fight.

~ January 25

Hey Journal,

I saw a really good Jackie Chan movie on HBO today! The fighting actually looked kind of real. I even learned a cool move I gotta try out next time I spar with Goten. He won't even see it coming! I went to moms cooking class with her again because I was bored. I learned how to make cookies. Cool hu? Well I hope it comes in handy sometime because it's a stupid 8 hour class. I'm gonna make cookies tomorrow.

~ January 26

Yay Journal!

The move I made from watching that movie worked! Goten was so stunned and said that it was really cool. He said 'do the neat flashy thing again' Ha! Well I'm going to watch more Jackie Chan for sure! I made cookies like I said I would. They burnt. I followed the instructions and they burnt. I'm going to try again tomorrow. Pan laughed and said she can cook better cookies than I can. That's not fair because I know as a fact that Pan can not cook cookies. Oh well she can bluff.

~ January 27

Dear Journal,

I tried again with the cookie recipe and it worked. They were perfect! Nice and soft and the chocolate chips where not burnt onto the cookie. Goten even liked them…but Goten liked them last time too. He eats anything as long ad it _LOOKS_ like food. He's really funny. He nibbled the first one then gobbled the rest down. I only had one and pan had two. Goten ate fifteen. Haha he's a real pig. Sometimes I wonder why he's not fat. One time when we were kids, he ate plastic food from a playhouse set 

~ January 28

Dear Journal,

Hey! Today was so great! I went to the beach and I had so much fun! Goten, Marron, Pan and mother came with me. First we played beach volleyball. It wasn't fair because Pan, Marron and mom teamed up against Goten and I. Then me and Goten had swimming races, Goten won. He's a really good swimmer. Maybe he could join a swimming team! I could come too! It would be fun. But I have to get some swimming shorts that aren't too loose for me.

~ January 29

Dear Journal,

I told Goten about swimming team. He said it would be boring and he would rather spar with me. Which is pretty cool because I also like sparring better than I like swimming. Today when we were sparring he beat me. It's cool tho. Usually I get mad when he wins. Oh and he said Kamehameha instead of Kamekameha. I think that great. I found out something. I looooove grapes! I never noticed how good they were before but they are great! I'm going to buy grapes for sure.

~ January 30

Dear Journal,

Pan spent the night with Bra last night. The two kept me up with girlish girlie gibber all night. It was so annoying! Well it wasn't so bad. Since I could hear them through the walls I found out Pan has a crush on me and Bra likes…. Goten! Hahaha I'm never going to let her hear the end of that! I'm also going to let Goten know later today. Since he's going to spend the night.

~ January 31

Dear Journal,

Today Goten spent the night. I let him know about Bra's little crush but he didn't even care. Goten said he has someone else on his mind. I asked him who but he won't tell me. He says it's a surprise Whatever. We had fun today. For dinner mom cooked chicken. Goten loved it. I thought it was…okay. Another thing: Pan found and read you. How do I know? Well Bra told me after Pan left. She gave me the book back this morning. She said that I was mean. I said she shouldn't read someone else's journal.

~ February 1

Hey Journal,

It's a new month. The month of love. I don't know who my valentine will be but I have two whole weeks to find one. I asked Goten who his valentine would be. He wouldn't tell me. He said I would find out on Valentines Day. He said that's the day he would announce his love to his crush. That sounds romantic and I wish someone would do something like that for me. Well I hope I'm there to see it happen.

~ February 5

Well Journal,

Once again I have neglected you. I'm really sorry but again I had lots of paper work. Well two people asked me to be their Valentine. #1: Every single fan girl I have. #2: Pan-chan!

I told the fan girls NO. I told Pan I would think about it. I think it's sweet. Goten's being weird. He won't tell me what he is buying for his potential valentine. He says if he told me it could ruin the surprise. I told him I wouldn't tell because I don't even know who the person is. He wont tell.

~ February 6

Dear Journal,

8 days to go. I had a great day. Mom taught me to cook chicken because she says there's too many cookies. Oh well. I _HAVE _to make dinner tomorrow because mom said so. Hell I'll make dinner! And probably burn it! She said I have to cook some beef and pork. I said I don't know how. She doesn't care. Well she better not blame me when it tastes terrible.

~ February 7

Hey Journal!

Only a week. Maybe I'll say yes to Pan. I cooked dinner today. It was GREAT! I did really well. Mom was proud. Even dad liked it. He actually said 'my complements to the chef'. I'm glad. I bought some nice valentine cards. I will start to write the names on them tomorrow.

I hope everyone likes them.

~ February 8

Dear Journal,

Today I wrote names on the cards. On Goten's card I wrote To my best friend ever. On Pan's card I wrote To the cutest girl I know. She is going to kill me for that. On mom's card I wrote To the best cook ever. On dads card I wrote To my strongest dad. He's gonna say something like 'I'm your only dad!' oh well. I bought a special card for whoever my valentine will be. It says To my love of the year and it has hearts all over it. I drew the hearts my self so they look like road kill hearts.

~ February 9

Dear Journal,

I'm not going to be Pan's valentine because she got a date with some guy at school. Well I'm glad for her. Goten went shopping for his Valentines Day cards today. I was really bored today. I made more cookies and mom got mad. She threatened to throw away all the chocolate chips so I can't make more. Oh well it was fun while it lasted. Dad says he read my journal and I asked what it says about him. He said it better say that he's the strongest man alive or else. I said right. He didn't read you. I'm sure of it.

~ February 10

Hi Journal,

Today I was bored again. I went to work and there was a stack of papers on my desk. I was bored so I was perfect when I filled them out. It took a long time but like I said. I was bored. I wish it were my birthday. I don't know where that came from. I'm bored. BORED!!! I even asked my secretary if I could do her work for her. She thought it was a trick and refused to let me. Goten sparred with me after work. He boasted about being way better than be. Then I beat him so bad! Haha Goten lost.

~ February 12

Dear Journal, 

Sorry I didn't write in you yesterday but I slept in till 4:00. I was tried! I really was! Honest! Pan brought her new boyfriend to meet Bra. He is really nice. He bought Bra and mom a flower. He had given the one for Pan to dad tho. I think that's weird. Pan looked hurt but got over it. The boy had blond hair with green highlights in it. It looks kinda cool. He asked me what brand hair dye I use. HAHAHA I told him it's natural and he thought I was lying. Oh well. Not everyone has to believe me.

~ February 13

Dear Journal,

No one has asked me as a valentine. Too bad it looks like I'm alone tomorrow. It doesn't bother me one bit tho. I don't need a silly date anyway. Maybe I will just go the party the Son's are throwing. Yeah! That sounds fun! Bra is going on a double date with Pan to the movies with some but. He's good looking but I don't like him. He acted like a punk. I had to hold dad back from beating him when he said he looked 'kind of' strong. Ha! In I wasn't there that boy would have been pulp.

~ February 14

Dearest Journal,

This will be my last entry. I don't have any room left to write. Today was pretty cool. Pan hated her card. She hit me and told me not to call her a little girl. When she saw what I bought her she looked really happy. I bought her a disk player and some nice headphones. Dad stuffed his card in his pocket and ate his gift: A box of chocolates. Mom was pleased with her card. She taped it to the refrigerator. Her gift was a cookbook. She liked it. She said she would make something from it tomorrow. Goten liked what I got him. A writing book like mine only blue! He said I didn't have to. I know that. I wanted to. He gave me a teddy bear with hearts on it. I laughed. I noticed a piece of paper taped to the back of it. It was a note that read: Be my valentine, Trunks. I thought it was a joke so I laughed. I thought the girl he intended to give it to said no so he was playing with me. But I was wrong. I found that out when he kissed me on the lips. I…well I liked it.

Good bye for good Journal

3 Trunks 3

Should I pick it up where I left of in Goten's diary? Yeah if I get good reviews then I will continue. ^_^Especially since thats what trunks got him. A bule book like his.So i will continue with the very next day on Gotens book! Yeah if I get good reviews then I will continue. ^_^ 


End file.
